The power within
by Andyman666
Summary: WIP.Harry trys to kill him self, but fails and starts his new life out side of Hogwarts with his two friends.What will happen as they start there new and most dangerous adventure yet.Warning: contains selfharm, attempted suicide and possible slash in late


**With Great Power Comes Even Greater Pain**

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing you recognise and most things you don't.

**Intro**

As Harry looks at his own reflection he hates everything that looks back at him. He throws his fist into the mirror breaking it in to a million pieces that slit open his hand. As blood starts to sock his robes tears start to run down his face, but not from the pain of the many cuts. He cries because he has lost everything, with Dumbledore dead and Hogwarts left in ruins he really did not have anything left in the world. Just as Harry falls to the floor he remembers that he has got something to live for, the world, but not just the wizarding world but the muggle world to. He needs to keep going, keep fighting because other wise darkness with consume the world. With this new passion and hatred for the dark side Harry does a quick clean up spell and calls for Ron and Hermione.

**Chapter 1**

The three friends mount there brooms and get ready to leave Grimmauld Place they then all turn to look at each other, as Ron and Hermione look at Harry they see more than just there best friend they see a hero, the person who is going to end all the pain and save the world from darkness. As Harry looks at two friend he can not help but feel love for them, they have all ready been though so much tougher and they are willing to go though a hell of a lot more for him. As Ron and Hermione look at each other they feel is the strongest love of all for each other and the love off there friend. The three push of into the night in look for another Horcrux.

"Ron, Hermione" Calls Harry from a roof top some were in London "Over here, Come on" He shouts again.

"Behind you stupid" Comes Ron's voice in reply

"Thank god I thought…." Harry pauses to think what he is saying

"We know its okay" says Hermione in a calming voice

"We need supplies" Continues Harry like nothing happed

"But everywhere will be closed this time in the morning" Hermione says with concern

"Yes Diagon Alley will be" says Harry with a sly smile on his face "but that's not were we are going"

"You don't mean that were going into Knockturn Alley do you?" says Ron with a shiver "it's not the best place to go in these times is it really?"

"We will be fine" says Harry "well I hope we will be" Continues Harry with a sly smile still on his face "come on don't be a chicken, we have my invisibility cloak don't we"

"Come on Hunny" Hermione says looking into Ron's eyes

"Fine! But it's only because I love you" he replies to Hermione.

They fly down into the street out side the Leaky Cauldron and walk in. The pub was totally empty, not even Tom the bar keeper could be seem. Harry pulls out his wand from his jeans pocket, quickly followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry slowly pushes the door that leads into the courtyard open and whispers 'Lumos' to check its all clear. Apart from a few dustbins lying on the floor all was fine. The other two light up there wands and walk into the courtyard with Harry.

"Harry what do you think you are doing!" says Hermione in a stocked and strict voice

"What?" answers Harry lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag

"You smoke?" Says Ron

"NO………! Of course I do you idiot, how do you think I put up with all this stresses" replies Harry in a moody tone

"Sorry, how long have you been smoking for?" says Ron

"Since the start of 3rd year" replies Harry in a better tone of voice "can we just leave it there, I smoke so put up with it!"

"Okay" says Hermione and Ron at the same time.

Harry throws the but to the fall and stands on it "ready?" he say to the others

"Yes I guess so" replies Ron

"We will leave the brooms hear and come back for them later" Harry goes on "come on then"

They put the brooms out the way in the corner and walked of though the arch way.


End file.
